The last killer
by Beautifulwings
Summary: Has Gibbs been murdered? Its up to the team to find out!    This is my first FF so be nice LOL ;
1. Chapter 1

**The last killer.**

The squad room was nervously quiet, the skylight above doused in small diamonds made of water. The three agents stared at a worn picture; suddenly the silence was broke like a knife through butter "Boss…" cried McGee, "BOSS!" Tony and Ziva's heads snapped quickly towards McGee. "What, it's Gibbs?" exclaimed Ziva, "No way" cried Tony, "how could it be?"

Ducky and Palmer were already at the scene, the streets had an eerie feel, barren and wet; ruing the crime scene with the constant drops of rain from the overlaying roof tops. Ducky mumbled away to himself, as usual to Palmer. Each rain drop added to the pool of water inside the hollow face, the body perfectly preserved. Well almost.

DiNozzo, McGee and David were now present at the scene "Did anyone get an ID" asked Tony, "Not yet, fingers, feet and teeth have been removed" replied Palmer "But..Bloods have been sent back to Abbs" he added. After finalising the body, the team moved out to look for clues "GUYS!" Screamed Ziva, "Its … Its Blood!" sobbed Ziva; Tony and McGee hasty jogged over, the blood was splashed up the wall like an artistic stroke of a brush. "Ta…Take it to Abby" stuttered Tony, it's not him he told himself.

Three hours had passed since the team arrived on the crime scene, still searching, still looking for that single clue that would prove it wasn't him. In its place they only found evidence that pointed that Gibbs _had_ been murdered here. They had already found a knife and gun which were both issued to Gibbs when he joined NCIS, it was looking more and more likely the man Ducky and Palmer took to autopsy was Gibbs!

Tony ordered a final search, before heading back to find out what Ducky and Abby had found; they found nothing.

1:07am.. The clock changed 1:08am Tony sighed, looked at McGee's empty seat and then across to Ziva, "It's not him, right?" tested tony, "I'm not going to lie Tony, but it's not looking good" responded Ziva, Tony grunted and shook his head in disbelief "hey, we're going to find him. We are going to get the killer Tony!" Ziva quickly added. "Hmm" was all Tony could add.

The lift pinged, and out came a rushing McGee "turn, turn the TV on NOW!" demanded Tim. He was holding a blank package with a coffee coloured envelope, it looked padded. He shoved the tape into the TV pressing play on the remote. They watched.

"Hey, so I guess they finally gave you the tape then." Questioned the voice. "Last words?" demanded a second unfamiliar voice; they used a voice scrambler. "Just find the bastards!" he answered back. The unfamiliar voice soon came into view, the black silhouette placed a bag over the head of the captive, drew up his rusty blade from his side and slice across the neck of the hood man, his knife tugged on the veins and they cut opened and rushed down like a river staining his sweat drenched top a coppery red colour.

The team gasped.

"GIBBS!" they shouted in unison…..


	2. Chapter 2

The day started just like yesterday, wet and cold. The killer picked a good time for this; he would have known the rain would wash away the evidence. The smell of day old coffee masked the squad room, the red eyed agents still awake from yesterday, still in yesterday's clothes. None had gone home. Tony, Ziva and Tim all huddled in Tony's _camp fire_, not talking. Just exchanging glances at one another.

The agents sat in shock of what they had just witnessed, they exchanged looks of disbelief; how could it be? How could _Gibbs_ be dead? "Not going to make a wi…" Asked McGee, but was rudely interrupted by a slap in the stomach by Ziva and a look from Tony, "No McGee, I won't. It's boss" Tony whispered.

Abby's lab; which is normally filled with loud deafening music was quiet. The sharp alarm of the PC awoke Abby, only to be disappointed by the '_No results found'_ – this was the 5th time Abby had ran the same tests, hoping that she could get a match to the finger print she found on package. Abby let out a small grunt and slowly went back to sleep. "What you got Abbs?" Asked a voice, Abby's eyes opened; mistakenly thinking it was Gibbs, she let out a squeal, "GIBBS!" she shouted in delight, but only to be disappointed by the familiar face of Tony's. "Nothing, absolutely NOTHING!" grunted Abby, "I found one set of prints on the package…" "Gibbs?" interrupted Tony "No, not Gibbs. I just can't find out whom, it's like they don't even exist on the database!" explained Abby, "Are you just checking the criminal database?" Tony questions "Yes … The person who done this _is _a criminal Tony, they killed Gibbs" Abby added; "then they would be in the database, check _every single_ database Abbs" "brilliant! Oh, Tony…" "yeah Abbs?" "I miss Gibbs." "Me too Abbs, me too" Tony hands the CafPow to Abby and gently places a kiss on her check, and whispered "good work Abbs" on his exit.

"We're going back!" demanded Tony "There is _something_ we have missed, I know it" he added. "Should I let Ducky know?" questioned McGee "No, we won't need them, anything we find we can bring it back"

11:17am soon passed to 12:57pm "Boss, eh ... I mean Tony, there is nothing here" McGee said breaking the silence. "Then what is this then?" questioned Ziva, smirking at McGee "well, erm ... That looks like a finger Ziva" McGee replied nervously. Tony paced over to Ziva taking the finger in a white glove. "This is all we need, take it back. We're going."

Once back in the warm and dry squad room, after changing clothes Tony head down to autopsy, and greeted Ducky and the autopsy gremlin. "can you give me a time the finger was amputated?" asked Tony "ahh, this reminds me of a time when I was ... ""Ducky!" exclaimed Tony, I don't have time for your stories just give me a time!" demanded Tony, obviously frustrated by the lack of sleep. "Sorry Tony, yes well the rain has affected the time, but my guess would be 11:27pm last night, the victim was not dead before the decision was made to remove his finger I'm afraid, the finger cut off was the pointer finger or more commonly known around here as the trigger finger, also the body we brought in, good news; it's not Gibbs" explained Ducky "Thanks, Duck. But is the finger his?" asked Tony "I just got the test back from Abby, this body is also missing a finger, however it does not match. Unfortunately this finger _does _have Gibb's DNA match" He adds sadly. Tony leaves without speaking.

Back up in the squad room "McGee..." before he could finish he was interrupted by McGee "go over the security footage around the time the finger was cut off with Ziva to find a possible murderer" "Right…" Tony replied, "I'm going to see Abby"

"Tony, I got something!" cried Abby, "The prints match a Yoshi Yigamonti, no criminal record; unemployed and stills lives at home with his mother. He is 36" squeals Abby "I wonder if his mother knows what little Yoshi has been up to?" mocks Tony, "Good work Abby" as he leaves he places a kiss on Abby's lips, Abby giggles.

As Tony walks through the lift into the squad room, Ziva and McGee quickly stand up and load several images onto the plasma "Boss, er Tony; these images were taken by the north facing security camera last night at 12:32am, that gave the killer 1hour and five minutes to get here and place the finger .." "great work the both of you" praised Tony, "Er, Tony, that's not all" Ziva interrupted, "we worked out a perimeter of where the killer could live, or have the rest of Gibb's body stored [points to the perimeter] given the direction ..." "Yoshi Yigamonti" Tony said "the killer" he continued. "well, given the direction that Yoshi Yigamonti came in we suspect that he lives in this area" Ziva finished. "Good work, get a BOLO out on Yoshi, McGee. Track his cell phone, email credit cards, everything" "Yeah boss. Sorry, Tony" Tony smirks and chuckles with Ziva "Don't to use to it Tony" she laughs.

The clock changes to 1:07am... "nothing on the BOLO yet Tony" McGee says "Also, his credit cards, phone and email have been silent" adds Ziva, Tony grunts and places his head into his hands, "he is not going to get away with this!" he says angrily "just go home guys, good work for today" McGee leaves after patting Tony on the back and saying "we will get him Tony, don't worry" Ziva remains sitting until McGee leaves and then walks over to Tony, "I'm taking you home Tony; you're too exhausted to drive, come on"


	3. Chapter 3

6:29am. The floor was patterned with pieces of clothing, a black bra draped over the end of the bed entangled with a silk black tie. Soft moans echoed through the apartment.

6:30am. The alarm's short sharp beeps alerted Tony, "Time already?" laughed Tony, hitting the snooze button; his lips continued to kiss Ziva's passionately, Ziva moaned with contentment.

6:40am. The alarm blasted one more time "We ... Have ... got to go" Ziva spoke sweetly in-between kissing Tony "hmm" moaned Tony. Ziva laughs "What's that?" Tony paused before he answered "My knee" he said cheekily. Both Tony and Ziva moved out the bed heading towards the shower.

The clock strikes 9:00am "they're late" McGee spoke to himself; he sat at his PC and began tracking Yoshi's cell phone again, nothing. After checking the BOLO, credit cards and email again Tim re-checked the cell phone number, he got a hit! He began ringing Tony, when the lift pings. Tony and Ziva enter the squad room joking and still enjoying last night. "I've got a hit" exclaimed McGee, the mood change. Tony's face expression was serious and marched over to McGee "what you found McCool?" asked Tony "McCool, I like that" Grinned McGee "Yoshi has used his cell phone, I've got a hit. He's home"

"Grab your stuff" shouted Tony.

They arrived at the house of Yoshi, the front door was old and slightly ajar, The three agents waited for a few minutes before heading out the sedan. "You two take the back" whispered Tony as he head for the front door, he peeped through the smashed window, strange he thought if someone had broken in; then the glass would be on the inside. He gradually manoeuvred across to the front window; the house was chaotic, ornaments smashed, the couch was ripped open and the springs peeked over the worn material.

Ziva and McGee crept to the door, it was locked. Looking through the window Ziva saw Tony walking through the door "McGee, Tony's in. Let's go and join him; we can't get in this way" Ziva whispered.

All three agents were now standing in the destroyed family room; "spread out" tony said, "I will take up stairs" he spoke.

The stairs creaked as he made his way up the rotting stairs, there was no sign of life here, had not been for a long time. He cautiously searched each room, after finding nothing he head back down stairs to regroup with McGee and Ziva "find anything" he asked pleading "We found unopened mail, the dates stop at 2009, but I did find a letter by a Takyati Omaha the date was this week" explained Ziva "what did it say?" Tony asked. "6.23.83" replied a confused Ziva. "Damn! That could be anything!" barked Tony "take it to Abby, maybe she can grab some prints from it?" Tony added.

"Did Abby find anything of use?" asked Ziva "Nope, no prints" replied Tony; suddenly McGee piped up "Tony! What if they numbers are co-ordinates? Or a date?" "Good idea, McGee check the co-ordinates, also anything that happened during that time, it could be a date and give us a new clue!" sighed Tony with relief.

Tony head for the bathroom, followed secretly by Ziva; Ziva then locked the door behind her trapping her and Tony inside. After washing his hands Tony proceeded to dry them; Ziva moved closer and gently caressed his soft, damp hands; her hand then travelled upwards and she ran her fingers through his hair, Tony turned her face towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. "What about rule #12?" Ziva asked "What about it?" Tony said flirtatiously, he clasped Ziva's head with his hands and began to kiss her romantically.

Tony and Ziva left the bathroom quickly, and returned to McGee who was calling them over with a smile across his face. "What McGee, what is it?" Tony asked repeatedly "the BOLO and the numbers came back with something" grinned McGee "right, BOLO first" asked Tony "Yoshi took a loan of $30,000.00 10 years ago, and he placed all this money into investments. He was able to pay off the loan with interest and still have enough money to buy himself a big house." "and the numbers?" asked Tony "well, [grinning] they match the date of when an old warehouse was closed down due to public demand because of disturbances. After his investments were cashed out Yoshi bought an old warehouse 3 years ago for $15,000.00 …" "McGee, where is all this going?" Tony asked impatiently "Yoshi has got Gibb's body there, he used his cell phone at the warehouse 5 minutes ago" "Why didn't you say?" shouted Tony "… I was getting there … Tony"

"Grab you stuff" shouted Tony "we're getting Gibb's body!"


	4. Chapter 4

The team pull up in the black sedan slowly outside the warehouse; they parked just around the corner. "Be quiet, and move quickly. Oh, and fire when you see him, this guy is going to regret EVERYTHING!" Tony assured them. The agents quietly exited the parked car, guns at the ready they stealthy moved over to the warehouse. Tony on one side of the entrance and Ziva and McGee facing, "1 ... 2 ... 3" whispered Tony, on three they quickly entered the desolate building, guns pointing outwards and ready to shoot. Only to be greeted by nothing, just dust.

They searched the rooms efficiently, the foggy dust lined their noses and throats causing them to cough and their eyes water. The thick dust covered the floor and laced their shoes with a grey cover "Great, I just cleaned these!" grunted McGee "Ha Ha, well you get to clean them again" Tony mocked, McGee glared back jokingly.

A few hours passed since they had arrived at the warehouse, they were still no better off than when they arrived "urgh!" grunted Tony, "this is useless!" he added in disbelief, "Hey, Tony .." Tony interrupted Ziva thinking she found something useful "You found something?" Tony pleaded, his eyes widened and then he looked down when he saw Ziva's face, "No, sorry Tony. But we're going to find Yoshi. Don't worry" Ziva replied reassuring, she looked over to McGee for reassurance, but McGee just shrugged his shoulders.

Ziva rested against a wall, there was a slight creak and the wall came away from the main wall, revealing a small dark and dusty tunnel. Tony's eyes scanned over to the tunnel, and then preceded to jog over to Ziva and then kissed her on the lips; McGee's jaw dropped as he saw his co-workers make-out. "Erm, guys. What about #12?" McGee suggested, "We already broke that McGee, catch up" Ziva joked flirtatiously while looking at Tony with warm eyes. Tony grinned back.

After checking the rooms one more time, they headed towards the tunnel; "No flashes" whispered Tony, "_If _he is down here, we don't want to alert him with the flashlights" he again whispered. The walk seemed to go on forever, the agents had one hand on the others shoulder in front, apart from Ziva; she had placed her hand on Tony's waist. Tony took lead. What seemed like an eternity, they saw a small flicker of light at the end of the tunnel, "don't walk towards the light" Tony laughingly mocked Ziva and McGee giggled.

The dark tunnel lead to another tunnel, but this was lit by candles and lead to a small room at the bottom. "Shh!" whispered Ziva, "look" Tony told Ziva and McGee to stay outside the door using hand signals as he went inside. Tony quietly opened the door, to revel a dim light room with two silhouettes, one standing and one was lying on the floor, not moving.

"Have you really broke #12?" asked McGee inquisitively, Ziva looked at him and smirked and then shook her head, McGee responded with a doubtful "Oh, I thought so."

Tony quickly raised his gun; the standing body also raised his gun. Both men about to pull the trigger. When Ziva and McGee heard a gunshot followed by a scream; They both rushed into the door, but thankfully they found Tony standing over the body on the floor and a second body was lying on the other side of him. "Yoshi?" Ziva asked "yeah" replied Tony "And is that …" "Yeah, it's Gibbs" Added Tony with a blank face.

A twitch of Gibbs face caught Ziva's attention she ran over to the body and elevated his head on her lap "Gibbs, you awake? You OK Gibbs? Can you hear me?" She asked, Tony and McGee huddled around and watched as Gibbs slowly opened his eyes, and interrupted with little coughs he said "Took you long enough" Ziva, Tony and McGee chuckled.

A small cut on the back of Gibb's head was covered in dust so McGee cleaned it with water from his flask, then places a piece of gauze over which he kept in his jacket _Just in case_. Tony and McGee help Gibbs to his feet and then help him walk through the two tunnels; again Ziva placed her hand on Tony's waist while walking through the dark tunnel.

With Gibbs back at NCIS headquarters, he was offered 2 weeks rest by Vance, but refused. The team were sent home by Vance.

The next day, Tony, Ziva and McGee got out the lift, not suspecting to see Gibbs back at his desk. They saw a huddle around Gibbs desk, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Vance they three remaining agents joined in the welcome back of Gibbs.

After everyone has gone back to their work, Gibbs phone rings "yeah"... "where?"... "OK, we're on our way" ... "dead marine guys" [Tony and Gibbs] "Grab your stuff" Tony looks back at Gibbs and Ziva and McGee smirk at each other "sorry, boss" Tony says in an apologising tone, Gibbs Chuckles and repeats "Grab your stuff" The four head to the lift and Gibbs turns to Tony and Ziva, and says with a jokey tone "Oh, and #12" Tony and Ziva blush and look at each other embarrassed. McGee chuckles. "Good to have you back, boss" McGee adds.


End file.
